Duo's Perm
by Great Sato Beast
Summary: Duo lets his hair down


Duo's Perm  
  
Duo was alone by himself one day looking at the sky from the window outside.  
  
  
"AH, what a nice day. Why its such a nice day I think I'll let my hair out."  
  
  
And so Duo took out his poytail holder and worked hard to unbraid his hair. When he was done it all poofed out and was in frizzy waves just as if it had been permed.  
  
  
"Oh my goodness! I haven't undone my beautiful braid in five years! I forgot what braiding does to the hair! What am I going to do?!"  
  
  
A knock came at the door.  
  
  
"Who is it?"  
"It's Hiro, remember your supposed to go with me to the mall today and teach me to be humane."  
"Oh, uh yes, I'll be out in just a little bit."  
  
  
Duo grabbed a brush and started grooming his hair, but found it wouldn't go through and painfully pulled out his hair.  
  
  
"Ow! Shit! Fuck! Damn!" yelled Duo  
"Are you mutilating yourself? You could at least let me help you."  
"No, No, I'm fine really!"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yes, Yes, ...Ow! Son of a bitch!"  
"You have insulted me! Now I must destroy you!"  
  
  
Hiro knocked down the door to see Duo brushing his hair and a lot of hair curled in a pile on the floor. He gasped in shock.  
  
  
"OMG! Another annoying girl! What are you doing in Duo's room?!"  
  
  
Duo hit Hiro over the head with his brush.  
  
  
"Hey! I'm the only one that's supposed to be violent!"  
"You idiot! I'm Duo, I took my braid out!"  
"WOW! You should take your braid out more often."  
"Really? You think so?"  
  
  
Duo began to fluff his hair and act really girly. Hiro blushed and smiled. Then Hiro grabbed Duo's arm and dragged him out.  
"Come on, its mall time!"  
"But, I can't go like this!"  
"Fine, put your hair back into a ponytail!"  
Duo looked for his ponytail holder only to find it was no where. He panically trashed his room searching for it. Hiro was perplexed by this and raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
"I can't find my ponytail holder!"  
  
  
Hiro digged in his pockets and pulled out a rubber band.  
  
  
"Here, use this!"  
"No, I can't my hair will get stuck in it!"  
"Erg! Just come with me to the mall before I smack you."  
  
  
Hiro dragged Duo out by the arm and they drove to the mall. Trowa was at the mall doing a circus clown performance and Quatre lovingly cheered him on. Trowa was temporarily distracted by the sight of Hiro and Duo. He ran off to greet Hiro, but was kind of mad.  
  
  
"Hiro! Who is this girl? Did you dump Duo?! You traitor of the gay anime girly guy association!" "I'm not girly! Now I must destroy you!"  
"I'm Duo, Damn it! I let my braid out!"  
"Wha? WOW! Hey baby want me to leave Quatre?"  
"Excuse me! Leave who?!" yelled Quatre  
  
  
Quatre had come up behind them while the commotion was going on. He was really mad.  
  
  
"No Quatre, don't leave me, I luv you! I would never leave you!"  
  
  
Trowa got down on his knees and begged for forgiveness.  
  
  
"Okay, I'll forgive you. Now finish your show. You can't just leave the audience like that."  
  
  
Trowa went back to complete his clown show. A mysterious woman wearing a blue chinese dress with her short balck hair slicked back, walked up to a piano. She was bearing red lipstick. Hiro oogled over her. Duo slapped Hiro upside the head.  
  
  
"Wha?...Oh, sorry Duo."  
"You like men not women!"  
"Yes, I know, but that woman looks familar."  
  
  
Hiro jumped through Troa's audience to the woman playing piano. He pushed her off the piano bench and noticed man's underwear for a brief second as she fell. Then Hiro looked at the face...  
  
  
"WU-FEI!! What have they done to you!?"  
"No one did anything to me! This is my day job!"  
"But Why?!"  
"I need the money for men."  
  
  
Just then Duo caught up to Hiro and gasped in shock  
  
  
"WU-FEI!!"  
"Duo?! Your so pretty , let me touch you."  
  
  
Duo smacked Wu-fei.  
  
  
"I love Hiro!"  
"Sorry, please forgive me, I went crazy over your manly beauty."  
"That's more like it, hit on my man again and I'll have to kill you."  
"I've gotta do something about my hair, I can't take this any longer!"  
"You need a hair tie?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, I've got one right here, I found it on the floor before I left."  
  
  
Wu-fei showed the hair tie to Duo which just happened to be his. He got excited and did a happy fan dance. Then he put his hair back into a braid forever.  
  
  
THE END  
  



End file.
